Red Rain
by CBIzumi
Summary: The 3 chapter sequel to Pink Really Does Represent Love! Something drastic happens to Izzy, and do they all have the strength to pull through? A must read!
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's note: Its the long-awaited sequel to "Pink Really Does Represent Love"! Ok, so its not....its the sequel of a sequel. I have yet to post the REAL sequel, but all you need to know about that one to understand this one is that the others know Izzy and Mimi's feelings. Anyway, enjoy! BTW, Digimon is copyright its rightful owners, but RainDramon is copyright ME! HANDS OFF! Also, PLEASE dont flame me for the ending! :P When Part 2 comes, you'll see itll turn out a-ok! ^^  
  
Red Rain Part 1  
"Oh, why can't the rain stop?" Gabumon complained as the group walked through a forest. "My fur is soaking wet!"  
  
Izzy, where did you say that cave was at? You know, the one you located with your laptop?" Tai asked. Izzy peeked out from under Mimi's cowboy hat, which was Mimi's idea to keep him relatively dry.  
  
"It should be right ahead" Izzy answered, sounding slightly gloomy. He was also blushing a little.  
  
"Oh Izzy, you look so cute with my hat on" Mimi said happily, trying to cheer Izzy up. Izzy responded with a sigh, which made the others giggle. Soon Tai saw an opening in a mountain side ahead of them.  
  
"Hey guys, I found the cave!" he reported happily.  
  
"Finally!" TK exclaimed, running with the others towards the cave.  
  
"This is not good for my fur!" Gabumon complained, attempting to dry himself off. Izzy took off Mimi's hat, gave it a couple of good shakes, then handed it back to its rightful owner.  
  
"Thanks Mimi, although I don't think pink is really my computer" he said with a smile. This caused everyone to giggle again.  
  
"Hey Gomamon, you enjoy water so much. Why don't you go out and try to find us some food" Joe suggested, looking at his seal-like Digimon.  
  
"And as much dry wood, or semi-dry wood, as you can find" Izzy added.  
  
"Right!" Gomamon said, saluting with one flipper and running out. Over the course of an hour or so, Gomamon ran in and out, bringing with him various pieces of fruit, and several usable piecs of wood. Tai and Agumon started a fire while Matt and Joe split the food up between them all.  
  
After eating, Izzy and Mimi sat at the mouth of the cave, watching the stars come out. They watched the light reflect off the puddles, which grew larger as it continued to rain. Near the back, TK, Kari, and the Digimon were huddled together, asleep. Tai and Sora talked, Matt was softly playing his harmonica, and Joe was preparing to go to sleep himself. "It's so beautiful" Mimi commented, referring to the light of the stars shining through the rain.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you" Izzy replied, looking at her and smiling. They shared a short kiss before standing up and moving farther back in the cave. They soon fell asleep, leaning on each other, and within minutes Matt was the only one awake, as Sora and tai fell asleep too. He took his harmonica away from his mouth and looked around.  
  
"It's obvious Izzy and Mimi love each other" Matt said quietly. Izzy and Mimi had switched positions, with Mimi's head in Izzy's lap as he leaned against the wall of the cave. Matt looked at Tai and Sora. "But what about them? There's something there as well" Tai and Sora were both asleep on the ground, with Sora's back against Tai's chest. Tai had his arm draped over Sora. Matt's eyes continued to scan the cave, and paused on Joe, who was using his bag as a pillow. "Poor Joe. I know he didn't want to come back, but he had to" Matt thought. He continued to look at the others, his gaze finally stopping on TK, Kari, and the Digimon. "We're all so protective of each other. That's how friends should be" Matt said quietly, smiling. He then put his harmonica back to his lips, letting the soft, soothing music drift out into the night.  
  
That morning Gomamon was out searching for food again. Tai stood at the mouth of the cave, looking out at the wetness and weather. "What's on your mind Tai?" Izzy asked, walking over to him.  
  
"I was wondering about the rain. This is the second day" Tai replied, never taking his eyes off of the outside.  
  
"I don't think I ever remember it raining this much" Agumon said.  
  
"Do you a Digimon could be causing it?" TK asked from his position in the middle of the cave.  
  
"A Digimon?" Izzy questioned, turning towards him. TK shrugged as he stood up and walked over to Patamon, who was talking to Gabumon.  
  
"Anything is possible in this place" Joe mumbled.   
  
"Well, I hope it doesn't rain for too much longer. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a cave" Kari said. All of a sudden Gomamon ran into the cave, a frightened look on his face.  
  
"Guys, there's a monstrous Digimon heading this way!" Gomamon reported. As if on cue, a giant dragon Digimon landed in front of the cave and walked in, very irritated. It's scales were a gleaming sapphire color, it's claws looked as if they were made of steel, and it's massive wings were similar to MetalGreymon's.  
  
"Oh no, that's RainDramon, a vicious Mega Digimon with a devastating Rain Storm attack!" Tentomon explained.   
  
"I'll take care of him!" Agumon shouted. "AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO....WARGREYMON!" The newly digivolved Mega shoved RainDramon outside, and they began to fight. However, no one noticed that RainDramon's long tail was curled around behind Izzy...  
  
"RAIN STORM!" RainDramon shouted, sending a massive rain of water at WarGreymon, who dodges at the last second. He flew into RainDramon's body, sending him flying onto his back. In the process, his tail whiped against Izzy's body, sending him slamming into the back cave wall.  
  
"IZZY!!!" Mimi screamed in horror.   
  
"TERRA FORCE!" WarGreymon shouted, sending the giant energy ball towards RainDramon. It colloded with his body, deleting him. WarGreymon dedigivolved to Agumon and ran inside, the rain slacking off and eventually stopping.   
  
"I guess it was a Digimon..." TK thought. The silence was broken by Mimi's pleading cries.  
  
"C'mon Izzy, get up" Mimi pleaded, cradling him in her arms. As she gave him little shakes, she felt something tickle her arm, something warm. Carefully removing it out from beneath Izzy's head, Mimi stared at the blood running down her arm.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  



	2. Default Chapter Title

CBIzumi: Well, another chapter has been added to Red Rain! This is the long-awaited Part 2, but it's not over! I finished it the other day, and it turns out Red Rain is a trilogy! Part 3 will be coming soon! Anyway, on with other things. I need to correct a mistake made in Part 1. When Izzy said "pink isn't really my computer" I'm sure most of you figured out I meant COLOR, not computer. I didn't feel like replacing the file for 1 little word, so I thought I'd go ahead and correct the mistake! *Izzy gives me a "LETS GET ON WITH IT" look* Um, disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, its copyright Toei, Bandai, and Fox Kids. However, Marinamon and Raindramon are MY creation! Go make up your own Digimon, and don't steal mine (or anyone else's for that matter).  
  
Izzy: Will you quit babbling and get on with the story?  
  
CBIzumi: Keep your laptop on!  
  
Izzy: *sweatdrop*  
  
CBIzumi: Story time! :)  
  
Izzy: It's ABOUT TIME!  
  
Red Rain Part 2  
"Oh..my...god..." Mimi stuttered, her voice weak and shaky.  
  
"He's bleeding!" Kari exclaimed, horrified.  
  
"H-how serious is it?" TK asked timidly. Joe took Izzy's limp body from Mimi's arms, despite her protest. He felt around on the back of Izzy's head until he found the injury.  
  
"It's not fatal, but we need to do something about it" Joe replied.  
  
"I've got some gauze bandage in my first aid kit" Sora suggested, opening her pink pouch. She handed the roll to Joe.  
  
"This will be perfect. Tai, hold him up while I wrap the bandage" Joe instructed. Tai took Izzy, and supported him in an upright position as Joe bandaged the wound.  
  
"What should we do now?" Gatomon questioned. Joe finished wrapping the bandage, and handed the roll back to Sora. Tai sat there, holding Izzy, not quite sure what to do with him. All of a sudden, Mimi began to cry.  
  
"Mimi, he'll be OK" Sora comforted, laying a hand on Mimi's shoulder.  
  
"She's right Mimi" Joe added. Mimi looked up at Sora, drying her eyes. She looked over at Tai.  
  
"Here Mimi" Tai said quietly, gently laying Izzy in Mimi's arms.  
  
"I think we need to go out and find some wood. When Raindramon was here, he put out our fire" Gabumon said, pointing at the smoked cinders.  
  
"Right. Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, and me will look for wood. Joe, Gomamon, Kari, and Gatomon can search for food. Matt, TK, Patamon, and Gabumon can stand watch" Tai said, standing up.  
  
"What about us?" Palmon and Tentomon asked simultaneously. Tai's face went blank, and he turned to face them.  
  
"Well, uh..." he began, but Mimi interrupted.  
  
"Tai, let them help..." she said quietly and decisively.  
  
"But what about you? That'll leave you two alone!" Tai protested. Mimi slightly smiled.  
  
"We'll be ok" Mimi replied. Tai looked at her for a moment, but soon nodded.  
  
"All right. Palmon and Tentomon, you can help gather food" Tai said. Everyone began walking out, but Sora and TK stopped, turned around, and looked at Mimi and Izzy.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be all right Mimi?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure" Mimi said.  
  
"I hope Izzy gets better soon" TK said, looking at Sora as he walked out. Sora followed.  
  
"You're not the only one TK..." Mimi whispered, gently running her fingers down Izzy's cheek.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Sora, Tai, Agumon, and Biyomon returned from their search for wood. "Hey Tai, look" Sora said quietly, pointing towards one part of the cave. Near the back, Mimi was laying on the cave floor, her back against the wall, asleep. She had her arm draped protectively over Izzy, who was laying right in front of her.  
  
"Come on" Tai whispered, walking over and laying his sticks down a couple feet away. Sora followed suit, and Agumon and Biyomon laid their sticks down nearby. Agumon started the fire, and they all sat in a semicircle on the opposite side of the fire from Izzy and Mimi.  
  
Soon after Sora and Tai had returned, Joe and the others arrived with food. TK, Patamon, Matt and Gabumon walked inside the cave, and Tai split up the food. "Should we wake her up?" Matt asked, looking at Mimi.  
  
"Let her rest. She's had a long day" Sora replied.  
  
"You're right" Matt said.   
  
"Come on guys, let's eat!" Tai said happily, and within moments they were eating the food, leaving some for Izzy and Mimi.  
  
That night, Gabumon was keeping the fire going as Tai and Agumon took their turn for lookout. Tai was using his mini-telescope to look around, when Agumon broke the silence. "Hey Tai..." he said quietly.  
  
"Yeah Agumon?"  
  
"I was just wondering how long Izzy would be out..." Agumon said, sitting down with his back against the cave wall. Tai also sat down in the same position, on the other side of the cave mouth.  
  
"I don't know buddy. But this is making me nervous" Tai replied, once again raising the telescope to his eye.  
  
"I know what you mean..." Agumon responded quietly. Inside the cave, Gabumon placed another stick in the fire, and looked at Izzy and Mimi.  
  
"You guys aren't the only ones who are worried" Gabumon sighed. "We all are"  
  
That morning, surprisingly, Izzy was the first to get up. "I got a killer headache..." he said, wincing. He looked around, and saw everyone in various spots on the other side of the cave, asleep. Gabumon was sprawled out next to a slightly smoking pile of wood, and Izzy could hear Sora and Biyomon quietly talking to each other outside. He turned around, and saw Mimi asleep behind him. "Mimi.." Izzy said quietly, gently shaking her shoulder. Mimi's eyes slowly opened, then became wide when she realized who had woken her up.  
  
"Izzy!" she exclaimed happily, sitting up. Mimi wrapped her arms around him and began hugging him tightly, all the while crying. "I thought I had lost you forever!" she wailed. Sora and Biyomon looked inside, as everyone else began waking up.  
  
"Glad to know you missed me!" Izzy said, sounding strained because Mimi was hugging him so hard. Mimi released him, and kissed him.  
  
"That's sweet" Biyomon commented. Sora nodded, smiling.  
  
"Hey Izzy, how are you feeling?" Kari asked.  
  
"Ok, I guess. My head hurts like you wouldn't believe..." Izzy replied, wincing again.  
  
"Sora, can you come here for a moment?" Joe asked, looking towards the cave entrance. Sora walked in, and over to Joe and the others.  
  
"What is it?" Sora asked, stopping in front of Joe.  
  
"I need to replace Izzy's bandage" Joe answered. Sora nodded, and handed Joe the roll of bandage from her pouch before walking back outside. "Ok Izzy, come here" Joe instructed. Izzy walked over, and sat in front of Joe, his back towards him. Joe began unwrapping the bandages.  
  
"Ow! That hurts!" Izzy complained as Joe continued.  
  
"I'm almost done unwrapping"  
  
"Unwrapping?!?" Izzy exclaimed before crying out with pain again. Joe took off the last bandage, then removed a washcloth from his bag.  
  
"Hey Tai, hand me that will ya?" Joe asked, pointing to a scooped out fruit half filled with water Gomamon had prepared the previous day. Tai turned around, grabbed the makeshift bowl, and handed it to Joe. "Thanks Tai" Joe said, placing it beside him and dipping the washcloth in.  
  
"Sure Joe" Tai replied. Joe removed the washcloth, and rang it out. He raised it, and began dabbing it all over the wound. As soon as he began this, Izzy's eyes grew big, and he cried out, rather loudly, in pain.  
  
"Izzy, stop moving. You're making it harder" Joe commanded.  
  
"You expect me to sit still when the back of my head feels like it's on fire?!?" Izzy replied, his voice high and shrill. Joe placed the washcloth in the bowl, then began wrapping the injury with the fresh bandage. Shortly, he finished wrapping and laid the roll on the stone floor.  
  
"There, done" he announced.   
  
"It's about time..." Izzy muttered, standing up and walking over to Mimi. He sat beside her, and laid his head on her shoulder. Mimi put her arm around him.  
  
Outside of the cave, Biyomon turned towards the bushes, which were slightly rustling. "What is it?" Sora asked. Before Biyomon could answer, a Digimon exited the bushes. She looked like a Gomamon, but had blue fur, white claws, silver hair, green eyes and dark purple spots.  
  
"That's a Marinamon! It's hard to tell when she's good and when she's evil! They're a rare species, but the good ones are said to guard the waterways of the Digiworld!" Biyomon explained. Marinamon approached Sora and Biyomon.  
  
"As protector of the nearby river, I feel it is my responsibility to apologize for the mishap with Raindramon" Marinamon said apologetically, bowing as best as she can.  
  
"Mishap, huh?" Sora said, not quite believing Marinamon.  
  
"Is there anyway I can make up for that unfortunate occasion?" Marinamon asked.  
  
"I can't think of anything" Biyomon replied. Marinamon sneered.  
  
"I can make up for it by finishing the job!" she shouted, as her body began to glow.  
  
"What's going on?!!?" Sora shouted, as storm clouds began rolling in.  
  
"MARINAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO...RAINDRAMON!!!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Izzy: I don't believe this...  
  
CBIzumi: The fact I can write better than you?  
  
Izzy: No  
  
CBIzumi: I'm smarter than you?  
  
Izzy: No  
  
CBIzumi: The fact I'm taller than you? *I get hit with a pillow in the face*  
  
Izzy: What's going on...its suspenseful.  
  
CBIzumi: My favorite kind of fic ending  
  
Izzy: So? Hurry up and type up Part 3!  
  
CBIzumi: Why, you've read it already!  
  
Izzy: I know, but your fans, if any, haven't! *Izzy gets whacked with a pillow*  
  
CBIzumi: *sweatdroplet* Anyway, you know the drill, review por favor. The more I get, the sooner Part 3 will come!   
  
Izzy: Yeah, if you DO have any fans! *I chase Izzy away from the computer, waving a pillow above my head threateningly* 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Izzy: You're not...  
  
CBIzumi: I am  
  
Izzy: I don't believe this...you trust your memory this much?  
  
CBIzumi: I WROTE THE STORY!  
  
Izzy: Whatever...I still think you should look for the copy  
  
CBIzumi: *ignores Izzy* Disclaimer: I never did, never have, and never will own Digimon. My best (DigiDestined) friend over there *points at Izzy, who waves* is just my fav DigiDestined...  
  
Izzy: I'm honored... *sweatdroplet*  
  
CBIzumi: ...and if anyone out there is from Toei, Saban, Bandai, and Fox Kids....DON'T SUE ME!!! ^^;;; All I've got is some pencils, pens, and paper! (Hey, I'm an author/artist. Of course I'm broke :P) It was his idea! *points at Izzy*  
  
Izzy: *sweatdrop* On with Red Rain Part 3!   
  
Red Rain Part 3  
  
"RAINDRAMON?!?" Sora shouted questioningly. The giant dragon glared at Sora and Biyomon, an evil grin on her face.   
  
"This one looks different from the first one..." Biyomon said. It was true. This Raindramon was larger, with green scales, larger, feathery angel-like wings, and eviler eyes.  
  
"I am no ordinary Raindramon. I am the most powerful Digimon in the whole Digiworld!" Raindramon hissed, raising her head to the sky and roaring. The rain began to fall in torrents, and Raindramon cackled. "Now you shall see what my true power is!" she hissed, taking off into the air. Raindramon disappeared in the clouds as everyone, Digimon and human alike, ran outside.   
  
"It's Raindramon again!" Agumon hissed. "Let's go guys!" he shouted, running out into the large field in front of the cave. "AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO WARGREYMON!"  
  
"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO METALGARURUMON!"  
  
"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEWOMON!"  
  
"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEMON! ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO MAGNAANGEMON!"  
  
"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO TOGEMON! TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO LILLYMON!"  
  
"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO IKKAKUMON! IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TO ZUDOMON!"  
  
"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO KABUTERIMON! KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TO MEGAKABUTERIMON!"  
  
"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO BIRDRAMON! BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO GARUDAMON!" Within moments, the 6 Ultimates and 2 Megas stood ready for battle.  
  
"Look up there!" Sora shouted, pointing towards the sky. Everyone looked up, and gasped in horror. They saw the clouds swirling around, pulsating with a red, evil light. The rain soon ceased, and Raindramon flew down from the clouds, like a missile. She opened her mouth, and shot a red beam of energy at the Digimon, knocking them away like little dolls.  
  
"You don't stand a chance!" Raindramon laughed. WarGreymon was the first to stand up.  
  
"TERRA FORCE!" he shouted, tossing the ball of energy at Raindramon. She turned around, and swatted it away with her tail.  
  
"No way!" Tai shouted in disbelief. The other Digimon tried their luck, but to no avail.  
  
"You will NEVER defeat me!!!" Raindramon laughed. She turned her head towards the sky, and flapped her wings. The clouds pulsed with red light, and the rain soon returned. Izzy noticed something was different.  
  
"The rain..." he whispered, looking at the precipitation that had fallen on his right hand. His glove was turning an orangish-red color. "Blood..." He turned to look at his chest when he felt a warm feeling. He removed the tag from beneath his shirt, and saw it was glowing a bright purple. "What's going on?"  
  
"Hey, mine's glowing too!" Mimi exclaimed, turning towards Izzy and showing him her tag. They both looked around. "Everyone's is!"   
  
"What?!" Raindramon exclaimed in shock. She wheeled around, looking at the group of kids who surrounded her on all sides. "What's going on???" Before anyone else could react, the light from Izzy's crest spread over his whole body, glowing with the same bright, purple light. He looked around, and saw the same was happening with everyone else.  
  
"This is amazing..." Izzy muttered. He gasped when he felt a sharp burst of pain course through his body, and he collapsed to the ground.   
  
"IZZY!!!!" Mimi cried out. Before she could move, a beam shot out from Izzy's tag, and stopped high in the sky. It formed a ball of purple energy, which pulsated as it grew. Mimi's hand which held her tag jerked down slightly when her own tag did the same. The green beam absorbed into the purple energy, making the ball grow larger. Mimi continued looking up at the ball, when she saw beams of white, blue, orange, red, yellow, and pink light join the ball high in the sky. Mimi glanced around, and saw that everyone, and her too, were glowing with their respective crest colors.  
  
"Everyone! Add your attacks to that!" WarGreymon ordered, pointing at the massive ball of energy.   
  
"HORN BUSTER!"  
  
"WING BLADE!"  
  
"FLOWER CANNON!"  
  
"ICE WOLF CLAW!"  
  
"GATE OF DESTINY!"  
  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!"  
  
"TERRA FORCE!"  
  
"VULCAN'S HAMMER!" The attacks soared into the air, and flew into the ball of energy. It exploded, and a beam shot out of the smoke and collided with Raindramon.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raindramon yelled. Instead of being deleted, Raindramon dedigivolved to Marinamon, and collapsed. Gradually, everyone's light died down, but Izzy's crest remained glowing. Mimi went down on her knees beside Izzy, and gently picked him up.  
  
"Izzy...wake up..." she pleaded between sobs. Izzy's crest began to glow brighter, and a small beam fired into Marinamon, spreading over her whole body. The light from the crest also spread over Izzy's body before finally dying down. After what seemed like forever to Mimi, Izzy's eyes fluttered open. "Izzy..." Mimi muttered, wiping her eyes. Izzy looked at her and smiled. The rest of the group ran over.  
  
"That was amazing!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"What was that?" TK asked. The Digimon dedigivolved and ran over.  
  
"I know" Everyone turned around, and looked at Marinamon. She was looking at the group, fully awake, and smiling.  
  
"Look at her eyes! Their silver!" Kari exclaimed. Marinamon bowed slightly.  
  
"I am grateful to you all DigiDestined. Because of you, I am finally healed" Marinamon said. Izzy stood up slowly, and looked at Marinamon. "Especially you Koushirou" she added. Izzy smiled.  
  
"What happened?" Tentomon asked. Marinamon tapped a claw on a nearby stone, and Izzy's bandages fell off.  
  
"He's not injured anymore!" Joe exclaimed.  
  
"That was what happened" Marinamon answered. "Because of what the other Raindramon did, the Crest of Knowledge reacted by healing Koushirou's wounds. It also started the process that healed me as well..." Marinamon explained.  
  
"You act as if they are alive..." Tai whispered quizzically.   
  
"What now?" Agumon asked.  
  
"I think it is best you DigiDestined continue on your journey, and I will continue on mine. I bid you all farewell" Marinamon said, bowing slightly again and walking away. Izzy and the others silently watched her go. After a moment or so, Mimi grabbed Izzy and started hugging him.  
  
"I'm so glad you're OK!" Mimi wailed in the way only she can. The group giggled, as Izzy blushed, happy to be alive, and be there with Mimi.  
  
The next morning, the DigiDestined were walking away from the cave. Izzy and Mimi were in the back of the group, holding hands. Suddenly, a shadow fell over them.  
  
"W-what's that?" TK said, his voice shaky. Izzy looked up, and smiled.  
  
"I think we're going to be OK" he said. Mimi looked up, and nodded. Raindramon turned her head, and looked down at the group, returning the smiles, as if to say "I will protect you".  
  
THE END...^_~  
  
CBIzumi: *looks at Izzy* What do you think?  
  
Izzy: This is undoubtedly the best story you've ever written.  
  
CBIzumi: Aww...^^ Thanks!   
  
Izzy: You guys know the drill, read and review!  
  
CBIzumi: Time to work on another series...^^;;; 


End file.
